legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Rani (A New Journey)
: It's my job to protect the Tree of Life. : ―Rani Rani is the daughter of Jivin and Maya, and the older sister of Baliyo. She is the leader of the Night Pride who eventually ascends to become the new Queen of the Tree of Life with Kion as her King and mate. She is featured in the first half of season one of Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey. Appearance Rani is a sleek young lioness, with reddish brown fur and a dark brown stripe running down her back. On her back are markings that look like a horseshoe. The top of her ears are lined with a similar brown, and her pink inner ears have dark brown fur underneath. She has a dark pink nose and her eyes are chocolate brown, with tawny, lighter eye rims below her eyes. The brown-cream color of her lower eye rims is also present on her muzzle, her underbelly and her paws. The back of her legs has dark brown spots, similar to Kion's. The tip of her tail is dark brown. She has a bright colored scar on the inside of her right front leg from unknown circumstances. Personality Rani is strong-willed and dutiful. She is protective of her home, the Tree of Life, as well as her family and friends. She is conscious of her position as the future leader of the Night Pride and queen, rarely showing any weakness to others. She is quite straightforward in speaking her mind and can sound harsh at times. While she is brave, she on occasion can be temperamental and headstrong when she thinks she is in the right, to the point that she is quick to assume things and refuses to listen to an explanation from the other party. Beneath her strong exterior, she hides a vulnerable side of uncertainty and doubt in herself at the prospect of becoming the next queen, as she feels she's not ready yet to embrace the title. Ultimately, this doubt and uncertainty led to Rani and kion finding a connection as leaders, and sharing how they had both doubted themselves and their respective abilities to lead, causing them to eventually fall in love. History In Mhina's Rule Rani and her brother Baliyo helps mhina deal with a male lion that has been spotted in leopon plains. (More to be added) In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey A Special Coronation A Royal Wedding A Visit to the Tree of Life A Royal Birth Helping the Night Pride Family * Jivin: Father * Maya: Mother * Baliyo: Brother * Ãnanda: Maternal grandmother * Sâhasí: Maternal grandfather * Janna: Paternal Grandmother * Surak: Paternal Uncle * Nirmala: Aunt * Kovu: Paternal Cousin * Kingiza: Boyfriend * Siwazuri: Father-in-Law * Aiysha: Daughter * Zahur: Son * Joshi: Son Trivia *Rani is voiced by Peyton Elizabeth Lee. *She’s the same age as Kion. *Rani has a close relationship with her younger brother. *Rani has a good relationship with Ullu. *Rani has a very close relationship with Surak and Nirmala. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Characters Category:Tree of Life Residents Category:Lionesses Category:Lions